The New Girl In South Park, The Katy Harris Story
by blazenroses
Summary: Katy Harris used to live a normal life before her father left and her mom became abusive. She is now forced to live a life that tries to turn her into something she's not. To get away, she and her mom move to the small mountain town of South Park Colorado, where she learns the importance of friends, and being who you are.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

My name is Katy Harris, I am nine years old and used to live a pretty normal life. I lived with my parents in New York City. I was happy, we had a lot of money, and I had a lot of friends. Until about a year ago that is, then something happened to my dad. He started coming home drunk, or not come home at all for days at a time, and when he would come home, he would beat my mom. They would fight, and it turned brutal. One day my dad left. He had met another woman. I know I'm only nine, but I know a slut when I see one, and that was what she was. He managed to leave, and take most of our stuff with him. My mom still made money as a waitress, but we couldn't afford to keep our expensive apartment in New York without my dad there. My mom had lost it, she now thinks that all men are evil, immoral, and aren't worth the heartbreak and destruction they cause. I know all men aren't like that, but if I try to convince my mom otherwise she'll beat me. Ever since dad left, mom will always take her anger out on me, by beating me with a belt, or sometimes just with her fists, especially when I step out of line, but sometimes for no reason. She has also since become a lesbian, and is forcing me to be one too, even though I'm not and don't want to be. She tells me that we don't need men, we only need women to run the world. I know if I try to tell her she's wrong, she'll definitely beat me. Since we can't afford to stay in the city, my mom has decided to start a new in the quiet mountain town of South Park Colorado, to get as far away from my dad as possible. I frankly, think it was a very strange choice to move that far away, but hey, I'm not going to argue with _my _mom.


	2. Chapter 2: New town, new start

New town, New start.

We have just arrived by plane in Colorado and now have about a two hour drive before we reach South Park. I am not excited at all, in fact I'm a little concerned, I've seen the shit on television that takes place here: A giant mechanized Barbra Streisand, Aliens, a zombie/pinkeye outbreak, A band of superhero kids..the list goes on and on. Why my mom would want to move here, I have no Idea.

I let my mind wander as I sit in the car next to my mom, thinking about all the fucked up shit I've heard about South Park before my mom breaks the silence.

"So are you excited about moving?" She asks, obviously annoyed by my silence.

"Yeah" I lie, not wanting to get into an argument.

"I know you'll have to make new friends, but It'll get better, now that we are far away from your pathetic father." I'm getting sick of my mom referring everything to the fact that dad left. "Now, There Isn't an all girls school in South Park, so I'm just going to send you to the local public school. I'm sure the girls there will take you in and be your friend, and maybe even girlfriend!" Ugh, one of these times I'm finally going to snap and tell her I'm not a lesbian, but right now I don't need another beating. I instead reply with a "Maybe" and the rest of the drive is silent.

We arrive at a dull pink house next to some train tracks that looks just like the houses around it, but it is noticeably smaller, but not as small as the scrawny houses on the other side of the tracks.

"It's all I could afford." She says blankly. "It's right on the border between the good and bad side of town, but it's not the cheapest place here, we aren't that much poorer than the average people of this town." I never really thought of us as being poor, but I guess we did lose a lot of money when dad left.

We enter the house with our luggage and I immediately go upstairs to the room that will become my room. It's simple and small, with only one window, but at least it's connected to the bathroom. I start unpacking my clothes, but my mom calls upstairs to tell me to got to bed. It's already 9:30. My mom usually forces me to go to bed at 9:00 but we got to town late. Tomorrow is Monday, and my first day of school. I'll be joining the fourth grade class. What fun.


	3. Chapter 3: First day of school

First day of school

I wake up at 6:30 a.m. so I have plenty of time to get ready for my first day at South Park elementary. I walk into the bathroom and brush out my wavy blonde hair. My dark blue eyes look tired and my skin is pale, which it never is. I don't bother taking a shower and decide to just put on a little extra body spray, for good measure. I pull on my everyday purple and orange beanie hat along with a purple jacket over a simple white shirt, jeans, purple and black shoes, and an orange scarf.

I'm eating a simple cornflake cereal when my mom comes in. Her blonde pixie haircut is messy and she looks tired, wearing nothing but a white tanktop and white underwear and holding a cup of coffee.

"Ready for your first day of school, Kay?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah." I reply, It's better to keep conversation to short and simple small talk with my mom. I go upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my brown backpack before heading out the door.

"Stay away from the boys at your school! Men cause nothing but pain!" My mom yells from inside as I close the front door.

"Yes mom, I know!" I reply. I start walking down the sidewalk and see a kid in an orange parka walking not to far in front of me. Curious, I thought most of the kids lived farther into town. He stops and stands at the bus stop, the same bus stop I'm supposed to stop at. I stand awkwardly about five feet from him and avoid eye contact. My mom would flip if she saw me talking to a boy the same age as me. I hear him shuffle his feet and I know he's staring at me, he doesn't want to be the one to say the first word. Only about twenty seconds pass before a fat kid wearing a red coat and a blue and yellow hat comes up from the other direction we came from and stands next to the orange coat kid.

"Hey, Kenny." His voice has a whiny tone and the name "Kenny" sounds more like "Kinny" or "Keenny." "Who's the chick?" He asks staring at me and nudging the orange coat kid, or Kenny, I guess.

"I don't know." he replies, his voice is muffled, since his coat strings are pulled so tightly that only his eyes and nose are visible.

"Who are you, kid?" The fat kid asks. I can't spend my time ignoring them any longer, I'm supposed to be making friends right? I mean, not with boys, but my mom isn't going to find out.

"I-I'm Katy, Uh..I'm new here." I sound so stupid.

"Pff, whatever." He replies sounding unamused just as a boy in a blue and red poofball hat and a boy with a green ushanka hat walk up and stand on the other side of the fat kid.

"Hey assholes!" Says the fat kid.

"Hey fatass, who's the girl?" Says the boy in the ushanka hat.

"I don't know some new person, her name's Carrie."

"Katy." I correct.

"Whatever, bitch." He shoots back. The kid doesn't even know me and he's already calling me a bitch? What the fuck is wrong with this asshole.

"Ugh! God damnit, I forgot my lunch money!" The fatass whines.

"Doesn't your mom pack you like, twelve snacks for school?" Says the poofball hat kid.

"Dude, I'm a growing boy! I can't live off of fucking snacks to eat! Can't I borrow lunch money, Stan?"

"No way asshole, I need food more than your fat ass does." The poofball hat kid, I guess Stan, replies.

"Kyle?" The fatass asks the boy in the ushanka hat. Although he pronounced it "Kahl."

"No, I hate you, remember?" Replies the ushanka hat kid, Kyle.

"Whatever! I don't have to take that from a stupid Jew!" says the fatass.

"Don't belittle my people, Cartman! You fat fuck!"

"Don't call me fat, butt fucker!"

"Fuck you!"

"You guys stop, you do this everyday" Stan intervenes.

"Whatever, I don't want your stupid Jew money anyways, Hey new kid can I borrow some lunch money?" Cartman asks me.

"Um, why don't you ask your other friend..?" I ask referring to Kenny.

"What, Kenny? He's not my friend, and he's poor. He doesn't have lunch money. Right Kenny?" He asks jabbing Kenny in the side. I hear Kenny mumble a "Fuck you."

"I hate you Kenny, you poor piece of shit." Ah, so Kenny's poor, that's probably why he came from a different direction than his friends. He must live on the bad side of town..

"Oh." I say. I need to learn to actually form sentences, I've been going by on a few word phrases for the last year of my life. The bus pulls up and there's a bus driver with horribly yellow teeth and what looks like a bird nesting in her hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Crabtree." Stan says.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She replies. The boys calmly walk in and go to the back of the bus. Stan and kyle sit next to each other, Cartman sits behind them and pulls out a box of cheesy poofs from his bag. Kenny sits across from them. I take the seat in front of kenny, since I don't want to socialize too much with them, that and I won't fit next to Cartman's fat ass. Kenny moves up and sits next to me though.

"Hey." He says, muffled. I reply with a simple "Hi." Kenny then takes off his hood to reveal a messy looking (to the point that it's spiky) sandy blonde hair, only a little darker than mine, and almost unnaturally blue eyes.

"WOAH DUDE!" Says Stan across from us. Everyone that is on the bus is now starring at Kenny.

"Um, what?" I say, confused.

"Dude, Kenny never takes off his hood, I mean, only once for no real reason, the other times was only when he had to." Say Kyle, obviously in shock.

"Whatever guys, maybe I'll start wearing it down more often." Says Kenny. His voice is a higher pitch than Stan and Kyle's, but isn't obnoxious like Cartman's. I keep up conversation with Kenny, which was mostly him apologizing about Cartman, for the rest of the bus ride.

"What class are you in?" Asks Kenny.

"Um, fourth grade, Garrison." I reply.

"Sweet! Same class as me and the guys." At least I'll be with people I know. I wish I wasn't in the same class as Cartman though, but I'll get used to it. We walk into the school and Kenny shows me my locker then walks me to the classroom. Mr. Garrison is already in the room.

"Hey, are you the new girl?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"O.K. I'm supposed to introduce you to the class." I walk up to him as all the kids are talking and a few are taking their seats.

"Everyone, sit down and pay attention!" He screams, and all the kids sit and the majority of them are silent. "Everyone this is the new girl, She moved here from New York, and you all are going to be nice to her! Her name is Carrie."

"Katy!" I correct.

"Whatever." He says. "Just take the empty seat between Bebe and….." His eyes linger on Kenny, probably wondering why his hood is down. "...Kenny?" He finally says. Did he really not even recognize him?

"Okay" I say and make my way to sit in between Kenny and this Bebe girl, who has beautiful long curly blonde hair. Mr. Garrison, I notice has a puppet on his hand with a large red and white striped hat that has holes in the hat for its eyes.

"Okay Class." He's making the puppet speak in a slightly different voice than his. "Let's continue our lesson on the presidents of the United States."

"That's right Mr. Hat." Says Mr. Garrison as himself.

"Does he always does this?" I whisper to Kenny.

"Uh-huh." He replies.

"Now class, president Abraham Lincoln is known for inventing the penny and the five dollar bill." He begins. Some how I don't think that's right. The rest of class continues like that until it's time for recess.

At recess the boys are all playing football, so I decide to go over to the girls. Bebe was there sitting next to a girl with shoulder length fiery red hair, a girl with shoulder length greyish hair, and a girl with long black hair wearing a purple hat.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi." Says Bebe whose focusing on her flashy red nails.

"Hey." says the purple hat girl. "I'm Wendy. This is Rebecca, but we call her red." She says pointing to the red haired girl. "And that's Heidi." she points to the greyish haired girl. "I think you've already met Bebe."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Katy, mind if I sit with you?" I ask.

"Not at all." Says Wendy, she seems the nicest so I sit next to her. I join in on their conversation about boys, which is a little awkward for me since I'm supposed to despise them.

"So Katy, you have a crush on anyone yet?" Asks Red.

"Red, it's her first day." Says Wendy.

"You never know." She replies. "Which ones have you talked too?"

"Uh, I've only really talked with Kenny, but I know Stan and Kyle. Oh and Cartman, but I hate him." I say.

"Yeah everyone does." Says Wendy. "You know, I'm dating Stan, so he's mine, and off limits." She seems very defensive over him.

"Oh..I wasn't planning on going out with anyone.." I awkwardly say. I start to play with a strand of hair so I can avoid eye contact.

"And I'm working on getting Kyle." Says Bebe. "He's got a nice ass."

"Ah…" Even more awkward.

"I'm pretty sure Kenny has a crush on you." Says Heidi.

"Really?" I ask stupidly.

"Um, yeah, It's kind of obvious, I mean he did take off his hood, and he _never _does that." Says Red. I look over at Kenny playing football, he had put his hood back up.

"Yeah I heard.." Uh oh this is bad, I can't have a boy liking me.

"Kenny's sweet, he's such a hero for his little sister, but he's poor, and kind of a perv." Says Heidi. "I forgot how hot Kenny looks without his hood though, we should have put him higher up on the list we made of the boys from cutest to ugliest."

"Ugh, never mention that list again!" Says Bebe.

"Yes, _please, _never again." Says Wendy. Well that was weird.

"Okay you little bastards, recess is over!" Screams the old woman who was running recess. We walked back to class together and I took my usual seat between Bebe and Kenny. Kenny took off his hood again as I sat down next to him.

"So how did you like the girls of our class?" He asked.

"They're nice." I said. I can't look at Kenny the same way as I did before after the conversation I had with the girls.

"No they're not." He said.

"Well they were nice to me."

"You'll see, they're vicious." He said. I looked over at Bebe and she smirked, not looking up at me. She has obviously heard our conversation. Mr. Garrison had walked in and stood in front of the chalkboard.

"Okay class, let's begin where we left off, with math." We continued with Math until the bell rang for lunch. I picked up my tray of school food and walked out into the cafeteria. There was a girl's table and a boy's table. I started heading over to the girls when Kenny came up from behind me at put an arm around my shoulder. I was startled and immediately pulled his arm off.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, you don't want to sit with those bitches. Come and sit with the guys." He says, his hood is still down.

"Fine." I said, I was pretty sure they were only pretending to like me anyways.

I take a seat next to Kenny on the end, sitting across from Cartman and a kid with bright blonde hair.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?" Says Cartman eyeing me. "It's bad enough that I have to eat snacks for lunch, but I have to sit across from this bitch too?"

"Don't call her a bitch Cartman!" Says Kyle, who's sitting next to Kenny.

"Don't sass me Jew boy!" He retaliates.

"I didn't think she should be sitting with the _real_ bitches over there." Says Kenny, looking over at the girls table.

"Wendy isn't a bitch." Says Stan.

"Stop being in denial for your little girlfriend, Stan. You know she's a bitch. Wendy's a bitch, Bebe's a bitch, Kyle's mom's a bitch-"

"What the fuck does my mom have to do with anything?!" Kyle exclaims.

"I'm just listing bitches Kyle, geez, get that sand out of your vagina."

"There's no sand in my vagina!" Kyle slams his fists on the table.

"Anyways, Wendy's a bitch, Red's a bitch, Carrie's a bitch-"

"Katy!" I scream. Jesus Christ why does everyone think my Name's Carrie?

"If you call Wendy a bitch one more time Cartman, I'm beating the shit out of you!" Says Stan. "I mean it!"

"Whatever Stan, I'll just get your sister to beat you up, AGAIN." Says Cartman.

"FUCK OFF CARTMAN." Says Stan. Now everyone is screaming. A man in a green shirt with an enormous head walks over.

"Now stop this screaming, mmkay, unless you want to be sent to my office again, mmkay." He says.

"Mmkay, Mr. Mackey, we'll be quiet." Says Kenny, mocking Mr. Mackey's tone.

"Mmkay, that's good...Kenny…?" Geez they meant it when they said Kenny never takes off his hood. Mr. Mackey walks away and an awkward silence breaks out at the table, until of course, Cartman has to break it.

"HAHA Kenny, look at your lunch! You poor piece of shit!" Kenny had pulled out his lunch from a paper bag. It was a sandwich, except it was only two pieces of stale white bread that had nothing in between them. "You don't even have a water bottle to go with it! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up Cartman! He can't help it! The only reason you're making fun of everyone is because you're only trying to make yourself feel better with your extremely large ego, when in reality you're the worst off of any of us you fat, racist, evil hunk of fucking shit!" I scream. Wow, that's the most words that have come out of my mouth at one time for about a year. He narrows his eyes at me before getting up.

"I'll make you eat your parents." He says before walking out of the cafeteria. I'll make you eat your parents? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Wow, you've only been here for a day and you already stood up against Cartman." Says Stan.

"Yeah and nothing we ever say actually get's to him. Nice job, Katy." Says Kyle. Woah someone actually got my name right.

"Yeah you can hang out with us anytime you want." Says Stan. Kenny pats me on the back. Oh geez, I didn't want him liking me and I just stood up for him! Gah! What is wrong with me? Well, he is nice, and cute….really cute...AH NO. I can't start liking him! I'm supposed to be a lesbian! What am I doing! Lunch is over just in time so I won't have to make anymore conversation. We walk into the class and Cartman is already in his seat, glaring at the floor. I guess I did get to him. I take my seat next to Kenny and Bebe comes in not long after. Mr. Garrison starts teaching us about why the Beatles broke up, probably getting the facts wrong, not that I'm really listening. I keep thinking about Kenny, and how I stood up to him against Cartman. I wound up staring at Kenny, he notices and looks up at me. He smiles and I smile back. Oh god! Now he probably thinks I like him! It feels like an eternity has passed before class ends. I rush out of the class, grab my backpack, and is the first one to the bus. This time Stan sits next to Wendy, Kenny sits next to Kyle, and Cartman is still too fat to have anyone next to him. The bright blonde boy that was sitting next to Cartman at lunch sits next to me.

"U-uh, um, hi, my name is Butters, Butters Stotch." He says kneading his fists together, it must be a nervous tick. "Your name is Katy right?" Hey, another guy got it right, what do you know.

"Yeah, your name is….Butters...Stotch?" What a strange name.

"Well my name is Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters."

"Ah."

"I saw you stand up to Eric at lunch, that was pretty cool, he always picks on me." His name is Eric? Well I guess that makes more sense than Cartman.

"He does? Why?" I ask.

"I'm the weakling, and he thinks I'm lame. I used to be a big part of their group, I was basically the new Kenny. But I was fired as their friend because I was too lame, then Tweak was their new friend."

"What do you mean 'the new Kenny?' What happened to Kenny?" I ask.

"You know, I don't really remember why Tweak and I replaced Kenny." He says.

"Huh, well okay then." The bus slows and comes to my stop. The majority of the kids get off, South Park isn't very big. Some kids exchange goodbyes and everyone except for me and Kenny walk the other way. I walk alongside Kenny for a while, I want to know why he got replaced. "So, uh, Kenny.."

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I was on the bus and I talked with Butters."

"Butters?"

"Yeah, and he told me that at some point, he replaced you as the fourth friend and later some other kid." I tell him.

"They replaced me with Butters? I knew about Tweak, but _Butters_?

"Oh so you do know what I'm talking about. So why did they replace you? What happened?" I ask. His face turned a little pale.

"Uh, um, w-why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, just curious I guess." I say.

"It's not that big of a deal, really, I was just...gone…"

"Gone?"

"Yeah, gone.." He sounded uncomfortable. "What exactly did Butters say he remembered?"

"He just said he and Tweak replaced you, he said he didn't remember why though."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. I could see my house from where we were walking.

"Uh Kenny, I don't want my mom to see me talking to a boy, so I'm going to walk behind you, okay?" I said, probably sounding nervous.

"Um okay, see you tomorrow I guess." He quickened his pace and was now about eight feet in front of me.

"See you tomorrow." I said before I turned to walk into my house. Before I entered, I saw Kenny walk into the first house on the other side of the train tracks. It was a small, shabby, green house that wasn't much bigger than it's garage, which has a gaping hole in the top. I felt a pang of sadness for Kenny before I walked into the house. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey Katy, It's mommy, _Mommy? What? _I found a new bar in town called Les Bos, it's a bar just for lesbians! Isn't that great? I'm going to be hanging out there for a while and won't be home until after you go to bed, remember 9:00, like always. I'll see you tomorrow before you leave for school!_

She was obviously very happy, maybe she got a new girlfriend or something at this "Les Bos." Nice name for a lesbian bar. But now I have the whole house to myself!I grab the container of ice cream and a spoon before sitting in front of the t.v. God, I forgot how much I love being home alone!


	4. Chapter 4: Try To Remember

I flip through a few channels before stopping on a Family Guy episode. Might as well, I'm home alone! I watch family guy until 6:00 when I decide to actually do my homework. Normally my mom would make me start it the moment I get home. I'm only about ten minutes into homework when I start hearing screaming coming from outside. I walk outside and stand on the small front steps that lead to the door. The screaming is coming from Kenny's house. I can't make out words, but I can tell there is a man and a woman yelling at eachother. There's another voice too, maybe a brother, and a little girl screaming and wailing. I hear something glass shattering from inside the house. A boy comes out of the house and slams the door behind him. He looks about twelve or thirteen, he has messy brown hair and is covered in dirt, I could tell he was crying. I assume it's Kenny's brother. He starts speed walking away as a grown man wearing a scotch hat stumbles out of the house, obviously drunk.

"Yeah you run! You little shit! Come back and I'll give you something to fucking cry about!, Kevin!" The drunk man yells.

"Fuck off dad, you're drunk! You're a drunk piece of shit, dad!" Kevin yells back, but he keeps walking.

"Both of you are drunk pieces of shit!" I hear a woman yell from inside. "Kevin get the fuck back here and apologize to your brother!" Brother? What did he do to Kenny?

"Why the hell should _I _apologize? Kenny fucking started it!" He yells back. He's now past my house and continues on. The little girl is still wailing.

"God damnit Karen! Shut the fuck up!" The dad yells.

"Don't yell at her, asshole!" The woman yells.

"Fuck you, bitch!" He shoots back. He goes inside and slams the door behind him, but the yelling continues. I hear beating sounds and the girl continues to scream, the woman is still yelling at the dad. The beating sounds continue for about five minutes before Kenny stumbles out of the house followed by his dad. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night Kenny! Get out of my sight!" The dad yells, before yet again, slamming the door. Kenny collapses to his knees and starts coughing. The coughs sound wet, as if he's coughing up blood.

"Kenny?!" I yell. I can't see him like this. He looks up and pulls the strings tighter on his parka, avoiding looking at me. He stands up with difficulty and stumbles down the shabby road, crosses the train tracks, and continues limping, still avoiding my eyes. I can't help myself, I run over to him and pull him into a hug. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. I hold him in my arms and take off his hood. I let out a gasp when I see his face. His beautiful blonde hair is caked with blood and is sticking to his face with sweat. His face is bruised, his left eye is swollen shut, and the right one is red and is filled with tears. He has a large gash on his forehead, and a split lip.

"K-Katy?" I hear him mumble. I think he might be losing consciousness.

"Don't worry Kenny...just...just try to tell me what happened." My voice is shakey. He doesn't respond, he just lays in my arms and moans in pain. "N-Nevermind dude...just...uh….um..." What am I supposed to do? I can't let him go back home, it'll only be worse for him. "Um...come home with me!" WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING. "Y-Yeah just come home with _me_, I can help you clean up, and you can talk to me…." Why am I doing this? I know full well if my mom finds out there's a BOY SLEEPING OVER she would kill me. No, it's okay..she won't find out...she's going to be gone for a while longer, and I can hide him! He can crawl out the window for school the next day. Gah! What have I gotten myself into.

"No.." He murmurs.

"Kenny, It's fine, I want to help y-"

"NO!" He says as loud as he can in his condition. He starts to stand up, so I put his arm around my shoulders for balance, but he pushes me off.

"KENNY." Okay, now I'm irritated. "Just let me help you!"

"I'm..g-going..HOME." He says. What? Why the hell would he _want _to go home after that. Well, if he wants to go home, I need to come with him. His parents wouldn't beat him if I was there….right? Kenny pulls his hood back on and tightens the strings before walking, well, stumbling, towards his house.

"I'm coming with you." I say.

"No...p-please I-"

"NO Kenny! If you won't stay over my house, then let me take you home!" I'm not letting him get out of this one. He hesitates before I hear a muffled "Fine." He won't let me help him walk so I just walk beside him. We reach his house and he doesn't even knock before entering, like he'd not afraid at all.

"Kenny? KENNY! What did I tell..who is this?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" His dad yells as we ener. Kenny walks past him without even acknowledging him. Kenny's house is so small, the windows are cracked, holes and stains everywhere….Where is his mom? And what about that girl, his sister? He keeps walking and we enter a room, that must be his room. It's small, like the rest of his house, he has a worn bed, and a broken closet. His walls are covered with partially naked women and his name is written in red crayon on one wall. He closes the door and locks it before taking off his hood once again.

"I want you to leave." He says surprisingly clearly given his current state.

"No, I'm staying." How long exactly was I planning on staying? My mom is going to be home in about two hours. I still don't know what the fuck I'm doing.

"No you _have _to leave, please! I don't want you to be here right now for YOUR sake." My sake? I stand in silence with my arms crossed for about ten seconds before he breaks. "FINE, STAY, I was just trying to get you out of it before this became too ugly but fine." He storms to his broken closet, opens a lopsided drawer, and and pulls out a gu- A GUN?! HOW THE FUCK DOES A NINE YEAR OLD BOY HAVE A GUN IN HIS ROOM? But that wasn't the problem right now. He walks back to the middle of the room and points the gun at his head. My chest tightens into a knot. I can't breath!

"K-KENNY! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream. "DON'T!" What the fuck am I supposed to do?! This kid that I just met this morning, that seemed so normal, IS ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

"It's not a big deal, you don't understand, I just have too…..just don't watch." He replies, sounding so calm.

"NO KENNY! YOU CAN'T! Look, I don't know you that well, I don't know what is going on in your life, but it _will _work out! Your friends can help you! _I _can help you! For the love of God Kenny! DON'T DO IT!" Tears are starting to form in my eyes. He pulls the gun down and walks in front of me to the point that his eyes are about five inches from mine.

"I need you to promise me something." He says, still sounding calm.

"Yes Kenny anything! Just don't-"

"Promise me.." He interrupts. "That you will remember."

"What? Remember what?" I ask.

"Remember this, remember what has happened tonight, and what is about to happen. Promise me that you won't forget. I just...I just….need SOMEONE to remember." He says.

"...What?" I ask stupidly.

"I know there's no point, you won't remember, no one does….just try though….just try….." I can see tears forming in his right eye, his left one still swollen shut.

"I...I will...I'll try to...remember…" I still don't know what exactly I was agreeing to, but I'm not going argue with a suicidal kid.

"Thanks." He smiles before walking back to the center of the room. He lifts the gun back up to his head, the end pressed right between his eyes.

"NO! KENNY DON'T! N-" He pulls the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5: You Bastards!

"AHHHHHH NOO-" I choke on my own crying and fall to the floor. I close my eyes as tightly as I can, but the tears still push through. The image keeps running through my mind, Kenny pulling the trigger, his head jerks back, the blood, his body falling to the floor….

"KENNY?! OPEN THE DOOR! ARE YOU OKAY? KENNY!" His mom was pounding on the door. It took all my might to push myself up to the door and unlock it. His mom burst in and gasped. "Kenny?! Kenny….no...!" She sounds sad, but she's not crying, even though her accent always makes it sound like she's crying, she's not. How can she not cry? Her nine year old son just committed suicide!. I can't look up….not at her...not at what used to be Kenny…..Kenny's dad comes into the doorway.

"Kenny…." He says. He sounds sad but isn't crying either. What is wrong with these people?

"Mommy? Kenny? What was that noise?" I hear a small voice come from a different room. His sister….his little sister.

"Karen, honey d-don't come in here." Her mom says. She sounds more concerned by the fact that her daughter is going to see her dead brother than the fact that Kenny is dead! I can't let them break it to her, they are the reason why Kenny is dead! They killed Kenny! Those heartless bastards! I manage to stiffly stand up through my fit of crying and walk to face the parents.

"I'll tell Karen." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Oh you don't have to do that. We want her to know in the morning." The mom says. The morning? Well I guess it's so Karen can sleep and have a day to process the news. That must be it.

"Can I a-at least t-talk with her?" I say between sobs. I have to get it together! For my sake and Karen's.

"Why sure." She says and steps to the side. I don't even look up at the dad. "Just don't tell her, Okay?"

"I won't." I assure. I walk out of the room, wipe some final tears from my eyes, and head to the small living room. I see a young girl with short brown hair sitting on the couch, watching a black and white t.v. I take a deep breath before I walk over and sit next to her on the couch.

"Who are you?" She asks. I exhale and try to talk as calmly as I can.

"My name is Katy, I'm your new neighbor, I made friends with your brother, Kenny, today." I felt a twinge of sadness as I said his name.

"Oh _You're _Katy." She says.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah, Kenny talked about you. Hehe I think he likes you." She giggles to herself. I feel so bad for her…

"Oh really?" I try to sound surprised, and another twinge goes through my body.

"Yeah, are you going to be his girlfriend?" She asks, still giggling.

"Uh..Maybe…" I say, the sadness is almost overwhelming. I don't have the heart to tell her that I'll never be able to be his girlfriend. "Listen, Karen, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I just want you to know that...that, I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." I say.

"Okay?" She sounds unsure.

"I know you just met me, but life is hard, especially for someone your age. If you ever need a friend, or just someone to talk to, I'll be here, well in the pink house across the street...Okay?"

"Okay." She says. "Thanks."

"No problem Karen." I give her a quick hug, before I take out my phone from my pocket to look at the time. It reads "9:00". Shit! I need to be in bed when my mom comes home! "Sorry Karen, It's already 9:00, I need to go home and get to bed. You should get to bed too." I guess that people will come to pick up Kenny's body….She shouldn't be awake to see that.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, well bye!" She skips off to her room, which is away from Kenny's, and I get up and go home. When I get home, I wash the remaining tears from my face and turn off the lights before getting into my bed. I lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. I can't go to sleep, there's no way. My mom winds up showing up at about 11:00, I pretend to be asleep incase she checks in on me, but she doesn't. I fall asleep eventually, but it must not of been before 3:00 a.m. School tomorrow is not going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Processing the Truth

Getting up in the morning was not easy. I was running on three hours of sleep on top of being stiff from trauma and crying. Every move I make is painful. When I manage to get up and get breakfast, my mom is already in the kitchen.

"You look terrible." She says when we make eye contact.

"Yesterday was….a long day." I reply.

"Being the new kid is hard, Katy, It'll get better."

"I know." The fact that the closest friend I made committed suicide on the same day, I'm not in the mood for being optimistic right now. I grab my bag, not bothering to make myself look good, and make my way for the bus stop. I arrive later then I had the day before since Cartman, Stan, and Kyle are already waiting for the bus, bickering about something irrelevant.

"Hey, Bitch." Says Cartman nonchalantly.

"Katy, dude, you don't look so good." Says Kyle.

"How are you guys so happy right now?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Says Stan. "And why isn't Kenny here yet?" I felt tears well up in my eyes. They must not know yet. maybe the school is planning an assembly or something, to break it to us gently. The bus arrives and I take one of the seats in the very back. Butters sits next to me some time later.

"Uh hiya Katy." He says.

"Hi." I try to sound normal.

"Is something wrong? You look sad."

"I'm not sad." I say a little too quickly. "I'm...thinking..."

"Thinking?" He asks.

"Yeah thinking!" I raise my voice at him. He shrinks into the seat. "Oh Butters...I...I'm sorry. I'm just on edge, that's all."

"Aw it's okay, we all have bad days." He pats my back and smiles. The rest of the bus ride is silent, but it wasn't long before we reach the school. I head to class and take my seat next to Bebe and Kenny's empty seat. I stare at Kenny's seat and more tears start to form in my eyes. It going to be horrible when all of his friends find out. Mr. Garrison walks in five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late class, but let's begin." He scans the room and his eyes fall on the empty desk. "Does anyone know where Kenny is?" I felt a twinge in my chest and my face turns hot. "Anyone? No? Okay, let's begin." I put my head on my desk and close my eyes, drowning out whatever bullshit Mr. Garrison is lecturing. I hear someone burst through the door but I still don't pick up my head.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Garrison." An all-too familiar voice says. I snap my head up to see a boy in an orange parka with the hood covering his face standing in front of the door. My face turns white and my jaw drops. No...it's..not POSSIBLE. My eyes stay locked on him, my brain is still unable to process. "I slept in and my parents didn't get me up." He finishes.

"It's alright Kenny, just take your seat." Mr. Garrison replies. My eyes stay locked on...Kenny...as he makes his way to his seat, right next to me. He takes off his hood and smiles, looking right at me. He looks so normal...he doesn't look like he had been beaten...the bullet hole in his head is gone...not to mention that he's ALIVE. He looks just as he did yesterday morning. Mr. Garrison continues his lesson, but I can't take my eyes off of Kenny. My jaw is still dropped and my skin is pale. I start shaking as my body goes numb. I grip my desk as hard as I can until the point that my knuckles are completely stiff and white. Kenny is taking notes but looks up and notices I'm still staring.

"What?" He whispers. I can't form words so I just continue staring in shock. "_What?" _He repeats a little louder.

"I-it's...not..._p-possible!"_ I manage to get out, but I forgot to whisper. Kenny raises an eyebrow at me.

"Is something wrong Carrie?" Mr. Garrison asks. I don't even bother to correct him.

"I'm fine." I lie. "I just...I just need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, take the bathroom pass and go." He replies. I stiffly stand up as quickly as my shaking body allows me and everyone stares at me as I grab the bathroom pass and walk out of the classroom. In the bathroom I wash my face and grip the sides of the sink. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm almost completely paper white, and the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep are as prominent as they can get. I hold my hand up and see it is violently shaking. I grab my hair and fall to my knees. I must of imagined it...I've been through a trauma...it's only natural for the brain to create images we want to see. Right? But it seemed so real...the brain works in weird ways. I stand and stare at myself in the mirror for another five minutes, still processing everything. I have to go back, they'll get suspicious if I stay here much longer. I walk back to Mr. Garrison's classroom with only three minutes left of class until recess, and sure enough, Kenny is still where he was before I left. I freeze and stand awkwardly by the door holding the bathroom pass.

"Carrie? Give me the bathroom pass and take your seat." Says Mr. Garrison.

"It's..Katy…" I say as I hand him the bathroom pass and go to sit in my seat. I jump when Kenny starts to speak.

"What's wrong with you?" He whispers. I sit silently until the bell rings. The moment it rings I grab Kenny's arm and dash into a nearby janitor's closet. "HEY!" He screams. "Katy what the fuck!"

"How are you here!" I say. I know I'm not imagining this, Kenny is alive.

"What?" He replies. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you die yesterday!" His face turns white.

"You what? What did you just say?" He says.

"I said I saw you die! I watched you kill yourself yesterday!" I hope I don't sound crazy, but at this point I just want answers. Kenny stares at me blankly before stepping forward and hugging me tightly. "What the-" I start.

"You remember!" He says, still hugging me.

"Kenny what the fuck! What is going on?!" I'm more annoyed then confused at this point. He releases me from the hug and grabs my hands.

"Recess isn't long enough to explain. Let's ditch!" He exclaims.

"What? Kenny if my mom ever found out I ditched-"

"This is more important than that! Come on!" He pulls me by the arm out of the closet and we run out of the school. We keep running until we reach Stark's Pond. I'm completely out of breath and wiped by the time we get there.

"Did we really have to go this far?" I ask between heavy breaths, my hands on my knees.

"Just tell me exactly what you remember from last night." He says. I sit down in front of the pond and he sits next to me.

"Well.." I start. "I heard screaming coming from your house so I went outside. You stumble out of your house, completely beaten up, and I offer for you to stay at my house but you say no."

"And then what?" He asks.

"And then we go to your house and into your room."

"Go on." He says.

"You take out a gun and point it at your head…."

"What happened after that."

"I don't want to say it." I say.

"Come on please!" He insists.

"You talk to me about remembering something and then you shoot yourself and you die." I finish. He is silent for a few moments.

"Oh my god…I can't believe somebody actually remembers."

"Okay now it's your turn, start explaining." I say. He takes a deep breath.

"I can't die." He says plainly.

"What?"

"Well, I _can_ die, I mean I just always come back." He continues. "I die over and over, only to wake up in my bed like nothing happened. The worst part is that no one ever remember me dying, my life goes on, and all evidence that I had ever been dead is erased." I take a few seconds to try and comprehend what he's saying.

"So..you die all the time?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"How many times have you died?" I ask.

"I don't know, It must be in the hundreds by now."

"_Hundreds?_" I say, still in disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

"So if no one ever remembers you dying, how can I?" I ask.

"I don't know, but you're the only one. I think my parents might remember...and maybe Cartman, but that is definitely it. And you are the only one that has actually come out and say you remember." If his parents remember, that explains why they weren't crying. And they probably wanted Karen to know he was dead in the morning because they knew Kenny would be back by then!

"So, why do you come back? Why don't you just die and stay dead?" I ask.

"My parents went to a cthulhu cult meeting for free beer before my mom knew she was pregnant with me. I am now an immortal, like cthulhu and other old ones, because I had been cursed at that cult meeting somehow. My parents claim they were too drunk to remember so I don't know exactly why I'm cursed."

"Cthulhu? Like that dark lord octopus thing?" I ask, probably sounding extremely stupid.

"Yeah…the dark lord octopus thing…" He says.

"I'm sorry, I know this is really serious for you, I just….think of things logically...and this isn't logical…"

"Why do you doubt what you see? Do you want me to prove it to you? I can kill myself again if you want!" He's getting irritated.

"NO for the love of god, NO. I don't want to go through that again, I just…..can't process this...I'm sorry I need some time…" Why was I doing this? I'm debating the truth even though I saw it with my own eyes? What if he didn't die….no, I saw the blood, he was dead. But how come none of the injuries from last night show on him? Why _did _he commit suicide if he knew he was going to come back? Why am I the only one that remembers? I have too many questions.

"Why don't I give you some time to think? We can talk tomorrow." He says. He rests a hand on my shoulder for a few seconds before getting up and walking away. And think is what I do. I sit looking out at Stark's Pond for the rest of the school day, thinking, and processing everything I have experienced since I came to South Park. So far I have met complete assholes, complete bitches, and watched a kid commit suicide and come back from the dead. Why did my mom decide to move here again? As 3:00 shows on my phone's time I decide to walk home since it's the normal time I'm at the bus stop anyways. I walk all the way home. My eyes linger on Kenny's house before I walk inside.

"KATHERINE HARRIS!" My mom yells as I enter the door. Oh fuck no….."DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THE FUCK I GOT A CALL SAYING YOU _DITCHED _SCHOOL TODAY?" This day keeps getting better and better.


	7. Chapter 7: More Tears To Cry

"You have been here for two days and you already ditched school?!" She's really pissed.

"I didn't feel well…?" And now I'm going to get busted for lying.

"BULL SHIT!" She screamed. "Why did you ditch?!"

"I...uh….um...uhh." I can't think of a liable lie. But I feel that telling her the truth, that I was out with a boy, would just make it worse.

"Oh, you don't want to tell me?" She grabs my arm tightly and drags me over to a wall before pushing me into it. "Take off your shirt."

"Mom….."

"DO IT!" I take off my shirt. "You know the drill, give me your belt." I hesitate. "FUCKING NOW KATY!" I give her my belt and turn around, pressing my hands against the wall. My body tenses up right before the belt is whipped right between my shoulder blades. I bite my lip and tears well up as I feel searing pain after searing pain on my back. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me why you were gone!" The lashes get worse and worse until I can't take it anymore.

"I WAS WITH A BOY." Tears are now streaming down my face and I'm choking on my own crying. She stops and is completely silent, I don't dare look at her. She grabs me by the shoulders and whips me around so I'm facing her. He turns the belt around so that the metal loop is at the top before lashing it with all her might against the side of my face. My vision reddens and the force knocks me to the ground. I clutch my face and the pain causes my sobbing to turn to violent crying. I can't see anything between my tears and the pain.

"Have I taught you nothing?! You are a lesbian! You have no reason to associate with boys! I can't even look at you right now!" She forcefully drags me (literally) upstairs and throws me into my room. "Get yourself washed up! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" I lay on the floor and cry for another hour before I manage the strength to take a shower. I don't bother to look in the mirror. The water is so painful against the open wounds on my back. I didn't even know it was possible to break skin with a belt whip, but guess I was proven wrong. I make the mistake of looking in the mirror as I step out of the shower. There is a large gash running from my upper right temple to the side of my mouth. How am I going to explain _that _in school tomorrow? It's still pretty early but I get into bed anyways. I set an alarm for 6:00 a.m. since I know it's going to take extra long to get ready in the morning. I lay on my stomach for a long time, still with tears in my eyes, before I drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Not So Bad

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and a pounding headache. My entire body is sore and I can barely move. I manage to get myself up and look in the mirror. The gash on my face has scabbed over and the area around it is covered in blue and yellow bruises, it also caused a black eye to form. How am I supposed to cover this up? Well I could pull a Kenny and tighten the strings on my coat to the point that you can only see eyes. KENNY ugh I completely forgot! I'm going to have to talk to him about my thoughts on our conversation. I had thought up perfect questions for him, but my mom had knocked those questions right out of my head with a blow to the face with a belt. Even if I was to cover my face with a hoodie, people would still be suspicious, and they could probably still be able to see my black eye. I brush my hair quickly and put on my normal everyday outfit. I look in the mirror and see that my face almost matches the purple I'm wearing. This is not going to work out...there's no way I can cover it up. I have to make up an excuse...how about I fell? I'm so original. I could say that I fell and hit my face on the bed frame, and just cover up the gashes on my back with my shirt and jacket. I get my breakfast before my mom is awake and get to the bus stop early, I'm the first one there. Walking is difficult with the gashes on my back since I'm so sore, so it's going to be harder to cover up than I thought. Kyle is the first one to show up, I think this is the first time I've seen him without Stan by his side.

"Hey Kat-WOAH." He notices the gash on my face. "What the hell happened, are you okay?"

"I fell in my room and hit my face on the bed frame." I was never good at lying, but I think I convinced him.

"Wow that looks like it hurt."

"Yeah...it did." That's when Cartman arrives at the bus stop.

"Jesus Christ! And I thought you couldn't get any uglier! What happened to your face, bitch? Someone couldn't take your ugliness anymore and finally hit you in the face with a shovel?" He asks sarcastically.

"No, I hit my face on my bed frame."

"HAHA and you're clumsy too? You are just too easy to make fun of." He laughs at his own joke before directing his attention to Kyle being Jewish. Stan shows up not long after and has the same reaction as Kyle to my injury. Kenny then walks up, pulls down his hood, and stands beside me. He studies my face without reacting.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"I..uh..fell and hit my face on my bed frame."

"Ah...okay…" He sounds unconvinced and that gives me a pang of nervousness. The bus arrives and we all pile in the back like normal and Kenny sits next to me.

"I know you're lying, what really happened?" He whispered in my ear.

"I…" I don't want to tell him, and making up another lie would just be pointless.

"I can tell an accidental wound from a purposeful lash." He says.

"What?"

"I'm guessing it was a belt? Was it your mom that did it?"

"How did you-"

"I've had my fair share of beatings Katy, you of all people should know that." Oh yeah…. "Not to mention that I've dealt with many fatal wounds in my life. Speaking of that, do you want to continue our conversation from yesterday?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Kenny, I do….."

"No you don't."

"Well it doesn't seem logical, but I do believe you. I'm not going to doubt what I saw with my own eyes, I just need to convince myself that it makes sense. And it's not like you would make up a complicated lie that involves Cthulhu and immortality." He smiles at me.

"Thank you." He said. "Really, you don't know how much it means that someone finally remembers." We arrive at school and have a pretty average day, well average for South Park, and my lie of how I got the gash on my face seemed to work for everyone else. My mom doesn't mention what happened the night before when I get home and she just drops it, which is good, maybe my first year here won't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9: As The Years Fly By

The rest of my fourth grade year seemed to go by surprisingly slowly, which was weird considering how fun it was. It was as if it has lasted longer than one year. As fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth grade flew by, a lot changed. All of the boys wanted to keep their same look so when they outgrew their normal clothes, they replaced them with similar ones. There were differences though, for instance, Kyle got another green ushanka hat, all though it was more of a sage green color, it also fit to his head more snug so that some of his curly red hair would show. Kyle had also gotten much more handsome, he still wasn't Stan or Kenny level, but he had gotten good looking. Stan's replacement hat was looser, and he had grown his bangs out so that his raven black hair would sweep over his eyes, making him do a Justin Bieber hair flip occasionally. Cartman was still fat, alone, and as obnoxious as ever. Cartman was also the shortest of the boys. Stan was the tallest, followed by Kyle, then Kenny. Kenny wasn't as physically strong as Stan, but he was a close second, he had started doing jobs around town, like shoveling snow, or painting houses. Doing this, he had beefed up quite a bit, but he was still underfed none the less. Kenny had worn his orange parka until the eighth grade before it had literally ripped from being too small on him. Kenny had had a mental break down when his parka was ruined, since he didn't have enough money to buy a new one, he was literally crying for two days straight. He couldn't stand being seen in his normal white shirts, he would constantly rub his arms as if wishing to be covered. I went out and bought him another orange parka. He didn't want to take it, since he hates people feeling sorry for him, but he took it anyways. He now almost never wears his hood up. High School started at South Park High and the first thing that happened was that Stan and Wendy broke up, AGAIN. It didn't last long though, they were back together before freshmen year ended. That year Kyle and Bebe finally got together, they are a good match for each other. Kenny asked me to prom and I accepted, we started dating over the summer, and our relationship is pretty serious. My mom had gotten herself a girlfriend and didn't pay much attention to me, which was a VERY good thing since I now had a boyfriend. I had become very close to Wendy and wound up telling her everything about my mom, which I have never told anyone. She understood, and I would tell my mom I was at Wendy's house or hanging out with Wendy every time I wanted to hang out with Kenny. Wendy wasn't always an excuse though, I hung out with her and Bebe a lot too. I also grew closer to Butters, he wasn't as close to me as the other guys were, but he was always there to listen to whatever I needed to get off my chest, and I would listen to whatever he had to say. Everything in my life was finally working out. Kenny's deaths now made sense as they recurred more often, and I remembered every single one. It wasn't out of the ordinary anymore. Everything was going perfect: I have friends, a boyfriend, my mom doesn't beat me up anymore. Everything was going my way. Until sophomore year that is.

**Author's note (you can skip it if you want)**

**Woah an Author's note? Yeah I actually wrote one! I just wanted to apologize for not posting chapters recently. I had exams and blah and graduation and blah, so I'm Sorry! Since I'm now on summer vacation I will try to post chapters more often. I honestly didn't know where I was going to go with this chapter because all of the ideas in my sick mind had to do with rape and pregnancy and stuff, which aren't very "fourth grade" friendly. So I did a time jump. YOU'RE WELCOME. And if you don't like it, you can suck my non existent dick, because this is MY STORY. Thank you, have a nice day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Look From Inside The Parka

Kenny's P.O.V. (OH YES I DID)

I wake up to see my twelve year old sister sitting on my chest and staring at me. I moan and shove her off my bed, she hits the ground and yelps. "Get the fuck up, lazy ass!" She yells, getting up, before shaking my shoulders.

"Language…." I sleepily scold her. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up." She says, pulling the covers off me.

"What _time _is it?!" I repeat a little loader.

"Almost one o'clock and your lazy ass is still in bed!" I grab her by the waist and yank her over me, she lands next to me in the bed and her nearly waist length hair drapes across my face. I roll her over so that her hair is out of the way.

"I'm up." I say. I sit up and pull my parka on over my white shirt. Today's a Saturday, I got hit by a bus for the seventh time yesterday, that's probably why I hadn't gotten out of bed yet. "So why'd you get me up, little sis, you want lunch or something? Well guess what, we have pop tarts and frozen waffles, which would you prefer?"

"I woke you up to tell you that I'm going out, you're the only one home, and I felt the need to tell someone that I wouldn't be here." She replies.

"Going out? Out where? You never go out."

"Exactly, I never go out, so I am."

"Where?"

"None of your fucking beeswax, that's where." Did she get the swearing habit from me? Naw, our whole family swears for a living.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I ask. She hesitates.

"...Because I wanted someone to know I wouldn't be home for a while."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I dunno."

"Ugh, fine, go." I say.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Then _why _did we just have that conversation?"

"I _told _you, I just wanted someone to know I wasn't going to be home for a while." She replies a little too quickly, she really doesn't want me to know where she's going.

"Why are you still here if you weren't asking for my permission?" Why do I keep asking questions?

"I'm tired of answering your questions, I'm out." She goes to my closet and pulls out an old grey sweatshirt that I don't even know why I own. "I'm borrowing this." She says.

"You can have it, it's not like I ever wear it." I reply.

"Well bye Kenny." She says while tying the sweatshirt around her waist before walking out of my room.

"Bye." I reply. Something isn't right, Karen never goes out, not to mention the fact that she was acting weird. Call me overprotective, but I feel like I should follow her, just in case. I know there's probably is nothing wrong, but I just need to know. I go to my falling apart closet and open the top drawer, containing my new and improved Mysterion costume. I had just finished making it a few days ago. Recently crime had spiked and I felt the need to bring back Mysterion, even though I hadn't done it since the fourth grade. I just felt the need to, and now that more rumors of the cult of Cthulhu are going around, I might need Mysterion to find out more about my immortality. I suit up and attach the usual firecrackers to my belt. I also attach the gun and my new addition: Shuriken Stars. Since I hit Butters square in the eye with one of these once, I thought it would be a good thing for Mysterion to use since I seem to have good aim. I decided to keep the same Mysterion look, even the wearing underwear over my pants part. I pull my hood up over the mask, before climbing out the window. I scale the side of my house and perch cautiously on the roof, I wouldn't be surprised if it couldn't stand my weight. I look out and see Karen not far down the road. I'm careful to keep my distance as I follow her.

"It's just to be safe." I whisper to myself, practicing my long not used Mysterion voice. "When I see she's okay, I'll leave. It's just to be safe." Karen continues walking for a while until she comes close to the other side of town. She stops on the sidewalk and turns to face an alleyway between two buildings. She takes a deep breath, unties the sweatshirt from around her waist, and puts it on. It's really big on her and it's not attractive at all. Why would she _want _to have it? She pulls up her hair into a bun on top of her head and ties it with a hair elastic before walking into the alleyway. I lose sight of her so I decide to climb the closer building towards me that's next to the alleyway. I don't recognize the building, and it isn't very tall. When I reach the top I see Karen in the alleyway. She's standing in the middle and kicking around the dirt as if she was waiting for someone. Just then, a figure emerges from the shadows of the back of the alley. They were wearing all black and clearly didn't want to be recognized.

"You a seventh grader?" He says in a nazily voice. "You know the drill, I'll give you twenty on spot and twenty after."

"I'm not here for that, Kevin." Kevin? There's a few Kevin's in South Park, It's probably the most popular name here, and I'm sure he wasn't my brother. He takes two steps further out of the shadows and I immediately recognize that black hair and star trek logo on his shirt. It's Kevin Stoley, the Kevin from my grade, a sophomore. The geeky kid that always managed to ruin whatever game we were playing when we were kids. What does he want with seventh graders? "I'm here to stop you Kevin. I don't like what you are doing to my friends, I think it is wrong and it needs to stop." Karen takes a step back and appears nervous.

"Oh and why _exactly _must I be stopped?" He sounds amused. I've never heard Kevin like this before.

"You are a vile human being. You pay seventh graders to have sex with you just so you can earn twice that amount in dares from your friends. You are sick." WAIT WHAT? Kevin Stoley, _the _Kevin Stoley, pays seventh graders to have sex with him as dares from his other geeky friends?

"I don't see the problem, girl. I earn money, and your friends earn money" Karen picks her head up and looks him in the eyes. "Oh you're the McCormick girl right? Karen? Well Karen, there's also one thing you're missing." He takes a few more steps forward. "You see, I don't have sex with seventh graders just because I get money. I do it…. because I like it." That's when he steps forward and grabs Karen's arm. I tense up, but keep my place. "Why don't we take that sweatshirt off?" She struggles under his grip, but he covers her mouth and slides the other hand up underneath her sweatshirt. That's when I snap.


	11. Chapter 11: Mysterion Rises Again

I leap off the building and roll when my feet hit the ground. Before thinking, I rip Kevin off of my little sister and pin him up against the other building with my arm over his throat.

"KAREN MCCORMICK IS OFF LIMITS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" It's hard to keep my Mysterion voice when I'm this angry.

"M-mysterion? Is it really you?" His nazily voice sounds more irritating than ever.

"DO. NOT. SAY. MY. NAME." I hiss. He tenses and turns white as I press him further into the wall. I pull out a shuriken star and press it against his cheek with my free hand. "You are a sick and vile human being, and you _will _pay for this." I transfer the shuriken into my other hand, the hand attached to the arm that's currently pinning this sick weirdo to the wall. I pull out my cheap little flip phone that I use for Mysterion purposes and press "1" to speed dial Sergeant Yates.

"This is Yates." He answers.

"Sergeant, this is Mysterion. I have a sick lunatic that just tried to rape a twelve year old girl that needs to be brought to justice."

"Mysterion?! Really?! Oh man, I haven't heard from you in years, glad you're still doing good. Where are you? I'll be there with my men shortly." I don't know the names of the buildings around me, but I describe to him as best as I can and sure enough about thirty seconds later, (since South Park is not that large of a town.) he's there. I watch as they handcuff the bastard and put him in a car to take away for questioning, I mean I can't believe how sick people can be, he tried to _rape_ a twelve year old girl, he tried to rape Ka-KAREN! Aw shit, I was so busy taking care of Kevin I didn't even stop to ask Karen if she's okay. I turn away from the cop cars and see Karen being questioned by officer Barbrady. Oh Jesus…...I quickly go over to them.

"Excuse me, Barbrady?" It took all the effort I had not to call him "Buttbaby" as my friends and I have called him so many times before.

"Excuse me, sir! I don't know who you are, but I am questioning this girl who almost got horribly raped!" Karen puts her head down and looks at the ground.

"I'm Mysterion, Barbrady, Just let me talk with her."

"Oh, Mysterion? Well okay I think I've asked enough questions for now." I look over his shoulder at the clipboard he's holding and see that he wasn't writing down answers and had been drawing bunnies instead. Typical. We wanders away singing a little song to himself and I take his place in standing in front of Karen. Her head is still down and I see tears lining her brown eyes.

"Hey champ, are you okay?" Her head snaps up and her expression goes from sadness to rage.

"Am I _okay? _Where have you been, _Mysterion_!?" She says angrily.

"Huh?" I say say stupidly. I was expecting her to react a little differently…

"You heard me! Where have you been the last six years? Do you not remember the last time you talked to me? In the foster home, when I was six years old! And do you remember what you said to me? I do, I was six years old and I remember _perfectly! _You said 'You are not alone, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be here, do you understand?' And I thought I did understand, until the years started to pass and I never saw you! My life has been a living hell Mysterion! Complete shit! LOOK!" She takes off the baggy sweatshirt and rolls up the sleeves of the thin sweatshirt she was wearing underneath to reveal numerous cuts across her wrists. Cuts that she had made herself.

"KAREN, when did you start-"

"It doesn't matter! Everyday of my life for as long as I have lived, has been horrible. I am still that weak and alone girl from the foster home. When I was little I had you to look up too, you made me feel like I mattered! But you know what I realized? I realized that I don't know who you are! I could have been trusting a serial killer! And I still don't know who you are! So unless you reveal who you are, get away from me. You haven't been there for me like you said you would, so I can't trust you to be my friend. An you are certainly NOT my guardian angel!" She pulls the baggy sweatshirt back over her head and storms off.

"Karen? K-KAREN WAIT!" I try to grab her arm but she shakes me off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I stop in my tracks as she walks away. Sergeant Yates is the only officer left, he's leaning against his police car with his arms crossed and his eyes follow Karen as she storms past him.

"Um, Miss?" He begins.

"I'm fine, I've already done the questioning, I just…..want…. to go home…" She pulls up her hood and starts walking away. Her voice clips off at the end of her sentence as if she was holding back tears. Yates walks over to me.

"You know that girl?" He asks.

"Yeah, I...I...Saved her a few times when she was six years old." I said.

"You think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so, Yates, I really hope so…." I start to trail off. "Well I think I've done my work for today sir, If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Of course, God bless you Mysterion." I leap back up on the building and pull out my gun. I won't be able to sleep tonight, not after seeing the cuts on Karen's wrists. And maybe some time trapped in purgatory will let my brain sort things out before I come back to my bed. I check to see if Yates has left, and he had. I place the muzzle of the gun on my forehead and pull the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12: Another one learns

Katy's P.O.V.

Monday morning I wake up as usual for school and put on my everyday outfit that hasn't changed since the fourth grade (except now in a larger size of course.) I check my phone which shows no messages or missed calls. I haven't seen or heard from Kenny since his death on Friday night which concerns me. Every time he dies I always envision him not coming back, actually staying dead. A pang of nervousness runs through me and I quickly finish getting ready.

I walk downstairs to see my mom with her girlfriend, Cindy. My mom had cut her blonde hair into a pixie cut to I guess…..look more lesbian? I don't know. Cindy is taller than my mom and has long wavy red hair (an unnatural red, like, fire truck red, obviously dyed.) She's actually a very beautiful woman, and she's nice too. I think her personality rubbed off on my mom a bit since my mom is almost never mean to me anymore.

"Hey sweetie!" Says Cindy in her normal overly happy tone. She practically skips over and wraps her arms around me. "Good thing you're up early, I made pancakes, and was worried you would miss out on them!" I wasn't really hungry, but it's not like my mom ever feeds me so I decide to go with the opportunity.

"Thanks Cindy!" I say, mimicking her tone. She doesn't notice but my mom does, and she narrows her eyes at me. I eat the pancakes quickly and grab my backpack before heading out the door.

"Woah there, isn't it a little early to be heading off to school?" Says my mom, with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Yeah I want to get to the bus stop early so I can meet Wendy and finish last night's homework." I lie.

"You didn't finish your homework?" My mom puts her hands on her hips.

"I just have a few questions left that I need Wendy's help on, she's the second smartest in our grade you know."

"Well maybe _I_ can help you on thesequestions_." _Says my mom motioning me over to the table. Uh oh...for once I wish I hadn't finished my homework last night.

"Oh let her go." Says Cindy. "It's good for her to socialize." Thank god for the Cindys in the world.

"It just seems like she's been socializing _too much _recently." My mom responds.

"Well it leaves more time for _us." _Cindy responds, stroking my mom's arm.

"Alright fine, go, whatever." My mom says before she turns and kisses Cindy. I turn and leave before I see anymore. I arrive at the bus stop, a different one from the fourth grade but we have the same bus driver since the high school starts earlier than the elementary school. And no, It's not Ms. Crabtree, she was murdered, It's some Mexican guy that has probably never said a word in his entire career. Since I'm the first one there I sit on the bench, pull out my phone and begin ready through old messages with Kenny, still worrying that he won't show up. Cartman is the first to show and he sits down on the bench, taking up half of it. To my surprise he remains silent, he usually has something to brag about or makes a smart ass comment. The silence is awkward so I decide to break it.

"Um hi?" I say.

"What?" He replies, looking out into the road.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He kicks around the dirt beneath him.

"What? Did you finally realize you're fat?" I jokingly say. He looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"I'm big boned…." He says trailing off.

"Have you seen Kenny this weekend?" I ask.

"NO I DID NOT SEE KENNY THIS WEEKEND!" He shouts at me.

"Okay, Okay, Jeez…..Just asking."

"I spent the weekend alone. Do you want to know why? Because Kenny has you, Stan has Wendy, and Kyle has Bebe. I'm fucking alone!"

"Is that why you're upset? Because you want a girlfriend?"

"I'm upset because I'm the only one _without _a girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend because…..because I _AM _FAT, OKAY? I said it, I'm fat! I'm fucking fat as fucking fuck and no one wants to go out with me because I'm fat." I hesitate and look at the ground. I've never heard Cartman say something bad about himself. It was...weird, and why was he telling _me _this? Me of all people. I guess I'm supposed to make him feel better?

"People aren't going out with you because you're fat, they're not going out with you because you're racist, obnoxious, and a notorious jerk." Wow, aren't I great at making people feel better?

"

Gee, THANKS." He replies. "Bitch! Why did I tell you this anyways?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Psh...Whateva!" That's when Stan arrives.

"Hey Cartman, Katy." He says before sitting on the other side of me and doing a Justin Bieber hair flip.

"Dude, cut your hair, I don't want to be reminded of Justin Bieber every time I see you." I say.

"Don't tell me how to live my life." He says. "Besides, Wendy loves my hair like this." That sparks a groan from Cartman. "What, fat ass?"

"Wendy loves my hair like this." Says Cartman in a high pitched voice, mocking Stan.

"What's up your butt?" Stan replies.

"He's just all pissy because he's the only one _not _in a relationship." I say.

"AYE!" Says Cartman.

"Anyways, Stan, have you seen Kenny this weekend?" I ask, which gets an irritated grunt from Cartman.

"Hmm no." He replies. Well no one has actually said that he's dead, so that's a good sign. "Hey speak of the devil." Says Stan. What? I pick my head up and see Kenny walking towards the bus stop. Oh thank the lord. I get up and wrap my arms around Kenny's neck and kiss his cheek, which of course gets another grunt out of Cartman.

"Kenny you had me worried." I whisper into his ear. "I haven't seen or heard from you since your death on friday."

"Oh I'm sorry babe, I just…..had an eventful weekend." He says scratching his head. "I forgot to call or even text you." Kyle shows up and so do a few other kids just as the bus pulls up. Kenny and I sit next to each other like normal, and he puts his arm around my shoulder like normal, but he wasn't talking to me, which wasn't normal. First he doesn't contact me over the weekend, and then he doesn't talk to me? What's up with that? He's staring forward at nothing in particular and biting his fingernails.

"What's wrong?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?" He says, being brought back into reality. He stops biting his nails.

"What. Is. Wrong?" I say slowly.

"Nothing." He says. Geez do I have to be everybody's therapist today?

"Nice try, seriously, what's up? Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird..." He trails off.

"Really? You're going to try and convince me nothing's wrong. Something must be really wrong if you're going to do that. Seriously Ken, you tell me everything."

"I can't really tell you this...I can't tell anyone this." Well at least he admitted something was wrong.

"You can't tell me?" I say. He nods and goes back to being silent. Now I'm kind of offended. I take his arm off my shoulder and cross my arms.

"Okay, I'll tell you the _main _point how about that?" He says.

"Okay? Fine, if that's all I'm getting."

"I found out...that Karen has been self-harming."

"WHAT?"

"Karen has been cutting her wrists. She's losing it and I'm getting really worried about her. I just really hope she doesn't start doing anything worse." I remember the time back in fourth grade when Karen was only six. I told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to, I'd be there. I know her life sucks and I didn't keep to the promise I made when I said that I'd be there for her. I probably haven't even had a full conversation with her since then...I feel partially guilty.

"When did you find out?" I ask.

"On Saturday..." Poor Karen, and poor Kenny! Kenny loves his sister more than practically anything. He must feel so bad.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

"Um, Mysterion told me."

"Who?"

"That's not really important." He puts his arm around me again, kisses my forehead, and the rest of the bus ride (all of two minutes of it) was silent. School was relatively normal. I talked with Kyle, Stan, Bebe, and Wendy for most of it. Kenny sulked most of the day, but still talked to me. Cartman sulked to bring attention to himself. Part of me felt bad for Cartman, like I should help him get a girlfriend or something. The other part reminds me that I _hate _him and he has done nothing to deserve my help.

After school I decide to pass by the elementary school. And sure enough, I see Karen sitting on a swing in the playground, reading a book. I make my way to the swings and sit down on the one next to her.

"Hmmmm I haven't been here in a while, how's it going Karen?" I start, trying to sound casual but my eyes can't help lingering down to her wrists, they're covered by a coat but I know the scars are there. Karen shrugs as a response, but keeps her eyes on the book.

"How are you, Katy?" she says flipping a page.

"Oh, same old, same old. Whatcha reading?" I ask.

"Scrotie Mcboogerballs." She looks up and closes the book.

"What now?"

"It's a book written by Butters that became famous. No one else that I know has made it past the first paragraph without puking, so I've made it a personal goal to see how far I can get. I've made it to page fifteen so far and haven't lost my lunch."

"Butters wrote this?" I ask. She hands me the book and indeed there is a picture of Butters on the back, he looked about nine. "_Butters." _I say, handing her the book. How can sweet little Butters write such a grotesque story?

"Uh-huh, Kenny tells me that it was actually him, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman who wrote it. And that they said it was Butters so that they wouldn't get in trouble."

"Some how that seems more believable, but you never know." I respond. She opens the book back up and continues reading. I push my feet against the ground so I swing slightly and start to awkwardly tap my fingers against my thighs. I should tell her, I should just tell her that I know. I have a mental battle with myself for about three long, silent minutes before Karen speaks.

"So why exactly are you _here, _Katy?" She says.

"What? Two friends can't hang out on the swings together?" I nudge her arm playfully. She looks up at me, but keeps the book open.

"Since when have you ever been my friend?" She replies. Okay yeah that hurt a little. I think now would be a good time to tell her.

"Okay Karen, you got me. I actually came here to tell you….." I trail off and she raises an eyebrow at me. "To tell you that…...I know you've been self-harming."

"What!?" She drops the book. "H-How did you…."

"Kenny told me."

"Well how the hell did he know?! I never told him!" She's almost screaming now.

"He said that someone told him….who was it? I don't remember the name."

"Well the only person I told was….." She snaps her head up. "MYSTERION!" She stands up and starts to storm off.

"Oh yeah! Mysterion! That was it! Karen? Karen wait!" I stand up and start to follow her.

"That fucking asshole! I can't believe he would do that! I mean first he ruins my life and then he goes off and tells everyone my biggest secret? GAH!" She picks up the pace of her walk.

"Karen!" I run forward and grab her by the shoulder.

"STOP IT!" She rips herself away from my grip. "Stop trying to _help _me! I can't be helped! No one can help me! I was sitting on the swings alone because I _don't have _any friends! Everyone hates me! Everyone fucking hates me! I can't take it anymore! There's no point! Why am I still _living?!_" Her words cut deep into me. I try to reach forward with sympathy as tears are streaming down her face and she frantically tries to wipe them away. She turns around and breaks into a sprint before I can say anything.

"KAREN!" It's no use, I try to catch up, but she's too fast. She's gone, running home, who know's what she's going to do. I whip out my phone, call Kenny, and continue going as fast as I can.

"Hey babe." He answers.

"KENNY, ARE YOU HOME RIGHT NOW?" Now there are tears in my eyes.

"What? No, what's wrong?"

"YOU HAVE TO GET HOME _NOW!_"

"I'm at Tweek's Coffee, Katy. Calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's Karen!"

"I'm on my way, what happened to Karen?!"

"I think she's going to kill herself!"

**Author's****note (you can skip):**

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH. What will happen next? Who knows? I don't! Anyways I decided to make another author's note because I said in my last one that I would be uploading more chapters, more recently, which I haven't been. SO I'M SORRY. I've been on vacation and I actually wrote this chapter two days ago, but never got around to posting it. And also I would like to say that I know that the genre of this story says "Friendship/Humor." REALLY I DO REALIZE THIS, and I've been talking about rape and self-harm. And I know after this chapter this story REALLY doesn't seem humorous or friendly. I will do different P.O.V.s eventually and hopefully get more humor in soooooooo thanks for reading and all that jazz! Have a nice day :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Death runs in the family

Kenny hangs up immediately, he's closer to his house than I am so hopefully he'll get there before Karen does. I run as fast as I can, but Karen is out of site. Why didn't I stay in shape? GAH! I start to sprint when my foot gets snagged on a crosswalk crack and I fall into the concrete, hitting my left knee full force. I Scream in pain and roll onto my back holding my knee.

"FUCK!" I scream. No one's around to hear me. I sit up and look at my knee. My pants had completely ripped and my knee was heavily bleeding and already turning purple.

"Get….up….Katy!" I say, slowly standing up. I stand on my right leg and go to take a step on my left. The pain reddens my vision and makes me nauseous so I stand back on my right leg. My head is spinning, probably from loss of blood, but I'm not a fucking doctor so I don't know. I have no choice but to sit back down.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I scream. How come at this one moment in South Park no one can hear me? I'm near some buildings, and I'm on a crosswalk, WHY IS NO ONE HERE. Should I call my mom? No, she'd be pissed if I interrupted her and plus I want to go to Kenny's house. I can't walk, I really fucked up my knee. Karen's probably made it to the house by now anyways. All I can do is wait and pray that Kenny gets there in time.

Karen's P.O.V.

I run as fast as I can down the crosswalk, my vision is almost completely blurred from the tears. What am I doing? Bringing attention to myself? That's not what I wanted! What have I done? Some people cut themselves for attention, but I just wanted a friend...I just wanted my life to be different, but it can't be, there's no escape now. I know what's going to happen, I screamed at Katy saying that I don't want to live, so I'm going to be put on suicide watch. I'm going to have to spend time in the hospital, on drugs. I'm going to become my family's number one problem. I've made everything worse! If I'm in the hospital it will only make life for my family worse. I know what I have to do. I see my house in the distance and start to sprint, Katy can't be _that _far behind me. I fumble with the doorknob and make it inside. My parents and Kevin are fighting in front of the T.V. and without thinking I run to the kitchen counter and grab the only knife we own, a very dull one…. That's when Kenny bursts through the door. Oh shit. I run into my room and lock the door, gripping the knife in my hands.

Kenny's P.O.V.

I run into the house just as Karen grabs a knife and runs to her room. Oh no...no no no NO! I shove past my brother and parents and try to open Karen's door. It's locked. I start pounding on the door with my fist.

"Karen?" I say. "Karen sweetie, It's okay..It's okay just open the door." I hear her sobs on the other side and I violently jerk the doorknob, but nothing happens. Jesus, the one thing that actually works in this house! "Just let me talk to you, Karen, I _just _want to talk." My family looks over at me as I pound more on the door. That's when I hear her scream, a scream that I've never heard before, a scream of pain. My body clenches and I start to shake. "KAREN?" I scream. The other side of the door is silent. I kick the door and ram it with my shoulder. She's not opening this door. My parents and brother are now standing behind me, looking as worried as me. I ram the door with my shoulder again, putting all my body weight into it. It starts to loosen so I do it again, and again until the lock breaks and the door flies open. My mother screams at the site of Karen.

"Oh my god…" Says my dad. Karen is lying on her side, unconscious in a puddle of blood, the blood gushing out of deep gashes in her wrists.

"KAREN!" I scream. I run over to her and lay her on her back. I check for a pulse in her neck, there is one, but it's faint. "CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"


End file.
